


Another malec collection

by Leona_misfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_misfit/pseuds/Leona_misfit





	Another malec collection

Fav malec stories all completed waiting to be read.


End file.
